hungergamesfanfiction12fandomcom-20200213-history
Melody pov; 1
Melody part 1; Summer breeze forever gone. I sit on my swing in my backyard of District one. My brother, Orlando is playing catch with my dad, Marvel. My mom stands looking out the window watching us with a smile. I swing with a breeze going trough my hair. It wishes through my hair and I giggle. My dad laughs. "Having fun there, Melly?" as he throws the ball to my brother, at only the age of four. I nod and feel the summer breeze blow on my pale skin. Its warm and inviting to the feel. I hear my mom call for my dad. "Marvel, I need your help in here." He nods and pats my brother on the head leaving to two of us in the backyard. He comes over to the swing as I slow down to talk to him. "Hey Orlo." I smile and he yells at me. "Thats not my name!" ********************* I wake up to a screaming mom. I glance over at the clock and see its only 2:30. "Shut up!" I grummble and lay a pillow over my face. I hear a small and fragile knock at my door. I roll out of bed and open it "What!?" I look to see Orlando looking scared as he hugs me. I smile slightly and pick him up like a baby. "God you're heavy." He laughs as I sit down on my bed and he sits on my lap. "Orlando, I swear you're getting to old to fast." He smiles that is followed by a frown. "Mel, I dont like their flash backs..." I frown also and kiss his forehead. "Me either but we have to deal with them." He nods laying his head on my shoulder. "I wanna go somewhere else." I sigh and rub his back gently "I know. I do too. But we need to sleep now." I say in a quiet voice laying him down on my bed and laying next to him "Love you sis." He smiles as do I. I doze off and I hear him to my T.V. on and its Cartoons. I hear the annoying voices and he laughs slightly. I open my eyes and sit up. "Hey..what time is it?" He looks over to the clock "About 5...Mom said to wake you up..And we gotta..um..." He looks at the T.V. nervously. "Orlando, what do we have to do?" He sighs "We're moving in with Katniss and Peeta and we gotta pack.." My jaw drops. "What!? Who's all moving there!!?? I cant move there!" He hits my arm "Calm the heck down! And it's gonna be The Tavistocks, Odairs, Johanna and us." I hop outta bed and run down the hall "Dad!? Where the hell did this idea come from!?" He opens the door and I see everything in their room packed except some furniture. "Melody, go and pack with Orlando. I'll be in to help you in a bit." I scream at the top of my lungs "I'm not fucking moving!" I see my moms jaw grop as does my dads "Melody go to your room and pack now!" My dad orders I run to my room and I see Orlando hiding under the blankets "Orlando Ryan Sanford, get your ass outta there and help me pack." I say as tears fall off my cheeks. "Okay.." He gets up and runs to get boxes. I start taking my things off of my shelfs and setting them on my bed. He comes back with about 10 boxes. I set my stuff in them crying silently. I fill the boxes and only my bed is left. Which we're leaving here. I wipe away my tears and start setting the boxes out of my room. Orlando does the same since I told to go pack and he's done as well. I sit outdise of my door and he come to sit next to me. He sits down and looks at me. "You ready?" I shake my head as the last tear rolls down mt cheek.